Overstepping Boundaries
by thegirlintheglasses
Summary: Short, fluffy drabble in which Mummy and Daddy Weasley learn to appreciate privacy.  Oliver/Percy established relationship sort of, Percy/Hermione friendship. AU post Deathly Hallows.


The flat was silent with the exception of the scritch-scratch of Percy's quill on the parchment he was using to revise Kingsley's schedule for the coming week. Oliver Wood collapsed on the sofa next to him with a wide grin when Percy's quill skidded at the movement. The Puddlemere United Keeper pulled the right hand man of the minister for magic into his lap and buried his face in the expanse of pale neck peeking out of a too-large jersey. One hand, his right removed Percy's glasses, and set them on the table in front of the sofa they were draped over with a soft chink. His lips made their way over the slimmer man's jawline, cheekbones and their light dusting of dusky coffee copper freckles to down to his mouth..

He took Percy's bottom lip between his, teasing, hands traipsing up the young Minister's chest underneath the oversized woolen jersey he wore. It was Oliver's jersey, made for him by Molly after sharing Christmas with the Weasley's during their Sixth year. It was bright in raucous Puddlemere United colours, woven of thick, soft plush wool, too large for Percy, made for Oliver's larger Keeper's frame. Oliver moved back down to the underside of Percy's jaw smiling when the other man huffed a sigh and set his work down.. Hands freed Percy fisted one in Oliver's own shirt, the other in the Keeper's mass of fluffy, dark chestnut hair and ducked his head to join their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

Percy's eyes, previously fixed on his work slid shut, he didn't need to see for what he was doing, Oliver's right hand slid round to rest between Percy's shoulder blades, index and middle fingers pressed into the nape of his neck, teasing the loose curls of Percy's slightly unkempt hair. His left gripped Percy's hip, steadying him, thumb just beneath the waist band of his jeans. He stroked the soft skin he found there enjoying the shiver his action got in response.

Hands had skittered to hold Oliver's face as their tongues danced and their lips pressed, varying pressure and angle. Oliver felt Percy's slow breaths as his chest rose and fell just out of time with his own. Each felt the tickle of eyelashes on the other's cheeks. He felt Percy's hand trailing down his chest, fingers running over the defined muscles to the waistband of his looser pajama bottoms. The pale, long fingered hand slipped below said waistband just as a flashing whirring started up in the corner of the lounge. The instrument, a present from Hermione whistled loudly. It had a temporal spell upon it that gave a few seconds warning if someone was apparating directly into the apartment, it gave you time to grab something to make you decent if you'd just gotten up, or in situations like this, leap apart and pretend to have been playing scrabble. Oliver groaned and his left hand gripped the wrist of the hand Percy was now cupping him with.

"It's your parents" he muttered thickly, recognizing the signature whistle programmed for Arthur and Molly, finally breaking the kiss. Percy looked at him eyes bright and cheeks flushed from their activities,

"So?" flippancy did not suit Percy usually, "this is my flat, you are my boyfriend. If I want to ravish you at three in the afternoon then I bloody well can!" He reclaimed Oliver's lips as the characteristic crack of apparition sounded. Percy did not flinch, if anything he deepened the kiss making it a wet, obscene dancing of tongue, lips and spit.

There came a cough, Mr Weasley most likely. He coughed again when this promoted no response. Ginny giggled with Hermione who was smiling widely at the scene. Molly look scandalized, Oliver squeezed his eyes shut from taking a peek.

Molly hissed, "Percy!" He drew back from snogging the life out of Oliver and pecked him once on his ravaged lips.

"Mother?" he didn't extricate himself from Oliver's hold on his lap.

"Don't you think you should do that somewhere a little more private?" she bristled. Her son raised an eyebrow,

"More private, you mean than my own living room? I must write to Kinglsey, Hermione!" she indicated her listening with a nod, "An owl! Ask him if is it now so that one cannot kiss or engage in sexual relations with one's own partner in one's own abode. Mark it as an urgent matter."

*Percy…" Molly began in a warning tone,

"No mother." Percy snapped, he gestured broadly at the room they were in, "_mine_" he pointed to Oliver, "_mine._" Percy looked back to his flushed and harried looking mother, "I can do with him what I like within these four walls and there is nothing you can say or do to change that." He gently moved from Oliver's lap to a standing position collecting his glasses from the table with the movement. "Asking why you're here is redundant at this point, tea anyone?"

"I'd love one!" Hermione chipped in, "do you need a hand?"

"Oliver does" Ginny commented slyly earning a snort from Hermione and looks of shock from her parents. Oliver blushed even redder than he had been.

"I think I'll manage on both accounts thank you," Percy replied coolly,"do you want one mother? Father? Ginevra? Darling?" He marched from the room without sparing a glance for his parents.

Molly turned to Hermione who was glowing with pride,

"You knew about this and didn't warn us…" it was a statement that bordered on an accusing question but stopped just short of it. Hermione brushed a strand of hair behind her ear appraising the older woman in front of her.

"What was there to warn about? If you mean about him and Oliver it's been happening for quite a while now, you don't need to know that and you also can't ask me to divulge that which your son, my friend, tells me. You chose to apparate into your adult son's private home without forewarning. Percy's always had issues, rightly so, with telling you things about his personal life. He's also got clear ideas about where boundaries should lie and his are such that he won't show you anything he doesn't want you to see and presumes you'll respect that about him. I think you apparating in here in the middle of what appeared to be quite a decent snog was well and truly crossing the line, he was just letting you know that."

She cocked her hip and crossed her arms, eyes flashing with the defiance that made witches and wizards with far more experience and many more years flinch and look away. "Maybe an owl in the future? Or apparating outside and knocking? I'm sure he'd actually invite you round more than once a year if you did that."

There was a silence for a moment except for the quiet chink of cups being taken from cupboards and water boiling. Molly stared at Hermione with a mix of disbelief and respect on her face, Oliver threw the brunette girl a grateful glance, relieved she had disclosed his sentiments in a manner he knew would be far more eloquent than he could muster. Arthur cleared his throat and addressed the young man his son had been entangled with only minutes ago,

"Oliver, do you have anything to say?"

Oliver felt like squirming under the combined gaze of the four people in front of him,

"What she said," he replied indicating Hermione with jerk of his head. He thought he could hear Percy laughing in the kitchen, _git_ he thought vindictively not doubting for a second Percy probably knew he was thinking it.

"Anything to _add_" Arthur continued bemused,

Oliver cast about in his head and shrugged. He pointed to Percy who was entering the room and placed his other hand over his own heart,

"His."


End file.
